Blood is Thicker
by NinjaRose90
Summary: Katherine "Cheshire" Winchester is the only girl in the family. What is it like growing up with your dad and two older brothers? Growing up on the road, living in junk hotels, and the hope that your family will come home in one piece. Soon this will catch up with Cheshire. The pain of being alone all the time and the hatred of having to grow up to fast. sis fic
1. Chapter 1

**I love sister fics! Just saying! :D well, I hope you like chapter one, if you don't, please be nice. If you do like it. Please Review!**

**Dean: 13 years old**

**Sam: 9 years old**

**Kat: 5 years old.**

Chapter 1.

"Dean I'm bored!" whined five year old Katherine. John Winchester was out on another hunt. Leaving Dean in charge or his two younger siblings in a tiny hotel. Sam was on the couch reading and Dean was watching tv. Kat, was just bored. She jumped on the couch beside Dean and tugged on his arm.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Dean asked. Getting annoyed at the five year old's constant whining.

"I don't know. Take us outside or something." she moaned. Dean just rolled his eyes and she wasn't going to have it. She got down on her knees in front of him and looked deeply into his eyes. It was her signature puppy dog eyes. Her and Sam had it down flat. Dean has always had a problem with Kat's eyes. Her sparkling blue orbs. The same eyes their mother had. Katherine was always in a way Mary Winchesters spitting image. The smile, the blue eyes, and the wavy blond hair.

"I'm siding with her Dean." said Sam as he sat up.

"I hate it when you two gang up on me like this, but ok. Dad won't be back for another day , so I'll take you out somewhere." Dean groaned and went to his bed. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a silver knife. Guess he can't be to careful. He hid the knife away in his jacket. He also helped Kat into her jacket and handed Sam his. They were in Wyoming in early fall. It was about sixty degrees outside. Dean took the room key and they just started walking.

"So, do you two even know where you want to go?" he asked.

"Maybe the library?" Sam asked as he pointed to the sign about a block away. Dean sighed.

"You are such a nerd. That good with you Katie?" Kat smiled and nodded. They were both nerds as far as Dean was concerned, but Kat was five, so she was aloud to act strange. They walked into the front entrance of the library. But before Sam and Kat could run off Dean grabbed them both by the hood of their jackets and pulled them back.

"Alright, remember the rules. No one leaves this building until we are all three together. Do not talk to anyone you don't know. No wondering off. And if you see anything to strange, you run. Got it?" their father was rubbing off on him.

"Ya ya." they both took off. Dean just moaned and followed Kat. Sam just went for the syfi section. Kat went to the kids section. Dean just stopped half way their and just started going through the magazines. Kat on the other hand was in love. She can't really read to well at the moment. She can pick out letters and write her name, but that was about it. So she was mainly looking at the pictures.

"Would you like me to help you find something dear." Kat nervously looked up at the elderly librarian. What were the rules Dean said? Oh ya, don't talk to strangers. Kat just shook her head and kept walking. She did find one book that stood out to her. There was a cat on the front and it was full of colors. She couldn't read the title so she ran to go find Dean.

"Dean, what does this say?" she handed the book to her older brother.

"Alice and Wonderland." he handed it back.

"Can you read it to me?" she beamed her big beautiful eyes up him. Dean couldn't help but smile.

"Sure." he took her back to the kids section and took one of the couches. Kat crawled up into his lap and Dean read to her. When the book was finally done Dean checked his watch. He had forgotten all about dinner. It was a little after six.

"Come on Kat, let's find Sammy."

"Awwww, I don't want to go yet. Can I bring this book?" she begged. Squeezing the book close to her chest. Dean bent down to eye level with his sister.

"I'm sorry kitty. We can't take it with us, but maybe when dad gets back we can go to a book store and buy one." he reached out for the book. Kat nodded sadly.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Kat handed the book to Dean and he put it up.

"I liked the cat in the book." said Kat. She took Dean's hand and they went to find Sam.

"The Cheshire?"

"Ya, he's crazy." she grinned. "and so am I. I'm not all there myself." Dean has always loved her imagination. He scooped her into his arms.

"Then maybe you should just be our little Cheshire cat." he smiled. Kat nodded and wrapped her arms around him and they found Sam reading.

"Come on Sammy. We got to go get dinner." Sam nodded and followed his brother out. They got back to the hotel and Dean ran across to the convenient store for "dinner."

"Did you find anything good Kat?" Sam asked while they waited for Dean.

"Ya, Alice and Wonderland." she grinned.

"Well you do live in Lala land sometimes." Sam teased. Kat threw a pillow at him from the couch. Dean came back.

"Ok you two, cool the jets. Dinner is served." he handed Kat a lunchable and Sam a snack wrap. Dean just had a bag of cheese puffs.

"What about you Dean. See anything you wanted to read?" Sam asked.

"Not really. Maybe a few magazines. Mainly I just read Kat here a book about crazy cat's and girls falling in holes." he laughed.

"You like the Cheshire?" Sam asked. Kat nodded.

"I like the name to. It's got a fun sound to it."

"Well alright Cheshire cat. Finish your dinner and go take a bath." said Dean.

"Fine." she finished down her lunchable and went to the bath. She hated it in there. She was afraid a bug would come out at any time. When she finished it was about seven thirty. Dean helped her into the bed that she shares with Sam. He pulled the covers over her.

"Sam will probably join you in about an hour, but we're literally a few feet away." he joked. She nodded and smiled.

"Dean, is Daddy ok?" she asked. Dean always hated that question. Sam just got to the point where he stopped asking.

"He'll be fine. He should be back tomorrow." he leaned in and kissed his sisters forehead. "Night Katie."

"Cheshire." she smiled. Dean couldn't help but smile back.

"Ok, Cheshire."


	2. What's the point of Birthdays?

**Here's chapter 2, It will get more interestng as time progresses I promise. But I really hope you like it, please review! :D Adrian and Jaden will be seen again in later chapters.**

**Dean:16 years old.**

**Sam:12 years old**

**Cheshire: 8 years old.**

Chapter 2

"What's the point of Birthdays?"

What is the point of birthdays? For some people it's celebrating the day of their birth or it's to say "great, I'm getting older". But for some, birthdays aren't anything important. That's what Cheshire started to feel. Today was her eighth birthday and her dad was away, again. This time, Dean was with him to. That just bummed her out, but she still had Sam.

John and Dean left last night around seven. Leaving Sam in charge until they got back. Cheshire wasn't happy about it.

**12 ½ hours earlier**.

"Remember Sam, we'll be back in a day or so. Watch your sister and remember the rules" said John as he put his duffel in the impala.

"Yes sir." he nodded. Dean came out and put his stuff in.

"Daddy, can't I come with you?" Cheshire asked sadly. John turned to look at his youngest and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry baby. You know what I do is dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt." he kissed the top of her head. "two minutes Dean"

"Yes sir." Dean walked over to his younger siblings. "You know the rules Sammy and don't be afraid to call if you need help. Alright ?" he nodded. Dean looked at his sister who was fighting back tears. He got down on his knees to be at eye level with her.

"Don't cry Chesh. We'll be back before you know it." she nodded and tears glistened down her face. Dean whipped them away and kissed her forehead. He got in the impala and they pulled out. Sam took Cheshire by the hand and took her inside. He locked the door behind him.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked. That was the first thing that popped into his head.

"Can we have pop tarts?" she asked.

"Sure." Sam smiled and got out the chocolate fudge pop tarts that Cheshire liked so much. The sat on the couch to watch tv. Cheshire laid her head in Sam's lap as they watched.

By about eight, she went to go take a bath and get ready for bed. She grabbed her favorite book and brought it to Sam for him to read to her. he tucked her in bed and read her Alice and Wonderland. When he finished, he put the book on the nightstand. But before he could leave, Cheshire latched on to him with a death grip.

"It's ok Chesh. I'll just be in the other room." the beds were in a different room then everything else.

"Can you at least sit with me for a minute?" she whimpered. Sam nodded and crawled into bed beside her. He ran his fingers through her beautiful blond hair until she fell asleep.

**Next Day**

**7:30 am.**

Cheshire awoke to the sun blinding her through the window. It was officially her eighth birthday and her dad wasn't here. Or Dean for that matter. She looked around and saw Sam was already up. She crawled out of bed and found Sam in the main area watching tv. She crawled over the back of the couch and sat beside him.

"Happy Birthday Chesh." he hugged her.

"Thanks." knowing that Sam remembered had already made her day.

"Oh wait, I have something for you." he ran to the fridge and came back with an ice cream bar. Cheshire's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Thank you Sammy!" she squealed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and took the ice cream.

"Anytime, just don't tell dad. He would have a fit if he finds out I left you for even a second."

"Deal." they shook pinkies and she dug into the ice cream.

"So, anything you want to do today?" he asked.

"We could go to the park."

"Deal, just go get ready." Cheshire finished the ice cream and went off to get ready. There was a park a few blocks over. They were in Colorado, so it was pretty cool outside.

They left the hotel about eight and started walking. Sam took the cell phone with him, praying his dad wouldn't call. They got to the park at eight thirty. No one really there, which meant more room to run wild. A few people were reading and there were two other families there. Cheshire took her shoes off, just to run through the lush green grass. It was a lot softer then the carpet in their hotel. Sam just sat on a near by bench to keep and eye on his sister.

Cheshire ran for a swing set and before she could start swinging someone called to her.

"I can push you if you want." she saw a boy about her age come over. He had scruffy brown hair and the brightest green eyes. He was barefoot and had on a black t shirt and green shorts.

"What's your name?" asked Cheshire as she stood up.

"I'm Adrian. Over there is my mom and my older brother Jaden" his mother was probably the most beautiful woman Cheshire had ever seen. Next to the pictures of her own mother. She sat on a bench a few feet away, keeping a watchful eye on her son. She had on a pair of black boots, ripped jeans, a green v neck shirt, a blue jean jacket, and her brilliant red hair was pulled back in a pony tail. Jaden looked to be about Sam's age. His hair was a shaggy blond and his eyes were brown. He had on just plain jeans and a flannel shirt. He was also barefooted.

"I'm Katherine, but you can call me Cheshire." she reached out and Adrian shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Cheshire, who are you here with?" he asked.

"My brother. He's over there." she pointed to Sam. He didn't seem to mind that Cheshire had found a new friend, but he still kept a watchful eye.

"So do you live around here?" he asked.

"No, we move around a lot. We'll probably be gone in a few days."

"Same here, we'll probably be leaving tomorrow. We live in a circus." he ginned.

"Really? That's awesome! Do you and your brother do anything?" Cheshire asked.

"No, my mom does fortune telling. She also does acrobatics with my dad."

"That's awesome. Maybe I could see it sometime."

"I wish you could. If they were working today I'd ask if you could come."

"Maybe sometime in the future. I've always wanted to go to a circus." they continued their talking while swinging. This alone meant so much to Cheshire, she has never had a friend before. They move around to much for it to matter. Having friends made Cheshire feel like a real kid. Having fun and just talking. After swinging they ran around the park playing tag. Time just started to fly by. Sam didn't seem to mind. It was a lovely day out anyway. A nice breeze rustled through the trees. But sooner or later it had to end I guess. While they were playing on the slide, Adrian's mothers called for him.

"Adrian baby, we have to get going."

"Come on, I want you to meet my mom." Cheshire followed Adrian over to his mother and brother.

"Hey mom, this is Cheshire." his mother smiled and bent down to eye level. She towered at about six three.

"It's nice to meet you Cheshire. I'm Helena and it's really nice to meet you." she was so beautiful. Her voice is soothing and beautiful.

"I'm Jaden." Adrian's brother stuck out his hand and Cheshire shook it.

"It's nice to meet you both." Cheshire smiled.

"Why do we have to leave mom?" asked Adrian. Helena stood up.

"I'm sorry baby, but your dad called and we have to get ready to leave."

"Ok, well it was nice meeting you Cheshire." Adrian caught her off guard when he hugged her. She returned the hug.

"It was nice to meet you to." the three of the said goodbye and walked off. Cheshire joined Sam on the bench.

"Looks like you had fun." said Sam.

"I did. Thank you so much for taking me here."

"Of course, now lets head back. It's about lunch time."

"Your kidding, it's already been four hours?"

"It's actually been three hours, but it's close enough." they left the park and went back to the hotel for lunch. Still no call from John or Dean. There was still a part of Cheshire that was sad that her dad and oldest brother weren't here on her birthday.

The day was running late and Cheshire went for her bath and went to bed. Sam tucked her in. Reassuring her that their dad and Dean were alright.

**Next Day.**

**8 am.**

Cheshire woke up to talking in the other room. She listened closely to the conversation and recognized the voices. She jumped out of bed and ran into the other room. Her dad was at the dinning room table eating and Dean was on the couch with Sam.

"Dean!" she squealed.

"Hey kiddo." he got off the couch and Cheshire jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing home early?" she asked. Dean put her down and eye balled their dad. He stood up.

"We're sorry we weren't here on your birthday baby."

"It's ok."

"I'm really sorry Cheshire." he picked her up and hugged her tightly. He put her down. "We did pick you up something on the way back." he pulled out a stuffed Cheshire cat from his duffel. Her eyes lit up again and took the cat from her dad.

"Thank you daddy." she smiled.


	3. I want Mom!

**Heres chapter 3! Thank you so much for the reviews and the views :D I really hope you like it so far. Please review :)**

**Dean:18 years old.**

**Sam: 14 years old**

**Cheshire: 10 years old**

Chapter 3.

"I want Mom!"

"Come on Cheshire, up an at um." Cheshire rolled over and groaned.

"Five more minutes?!" she shouted.

"You have five seconds before I go in there and drag your ass out!" Cheshire rolled her eyes and crawled out of bed. She opened the door and Dean was still standing there.

"Oh good your up." he grinned sarcastically. Cheshire shot back that same grin and went into the living room where Sam was eating breakfast.

"Morning Chesh." he said through his spoonful of cereal.

"Morning Sammy." she took one of the chairs and put it by the cabinets so she could reach the cereal and bowls.

"You know there are easier ways to get your food shorty." smirked Dean as he walked in.

"I can handle it." she pored the cereal in the bowl with the milk and started eating. Dean went over to the couch and flopped himself on top of it. In these hotels, sooner or later he's going to find a couch that breaks when he does that.

"Alright you two, you've got fifteen minutes and we have to get to school."

"You actually want to go to school?" asked Cheshire.

"Not really, but it's better then sitting around doing nothing all day. Dad won't even be back for another week and a half or so." he groaned. Cheshire and Sam finished their breakfast and went to go brush their teeth and get dressed. Dean and Sam were over at Truman High School and Cheshire was two blocks over at Truman Elementary. Got to love fifth grade. Cheshire slipped into a pair of jeans, white shoes, and a yellow shirt with a peace sign on it. She also slipped into a blue jean jacket and went to meet Dean and Sam at the front door. All of them piled into the Impala and Dean drove off. Their dad usually never goes anywhere without it, but this time he got a truck and left Dean the Impala. They pulled up to the elementary school and Cheshire got out.

"Smile sunshine, we'll pick you up after school." said Dean. Cheshire just smiled and nodded as they drove off. Maybe she could ditch and no one will notice...nah. To much of a risk. She's only been here for two weeks and really hasn't made any friends. She kinda chose not to. She walked into her class room and took her seat. She hated when the teacher took role. She was last on the list. The teacher would call out Katherine Winchester and no one would have a clue who she was. There was another quiet girl in class who she liked sitting with. Eve Williams was her name, she sat right before Cheshire in role. No one has ever heard Eve say a word before. No one was sure she could talk. They sat with each other everywhere they went and would draw together. Even though Eve never talked, Cheshire always knew when she was saying.

"Lunch time kids!" yelled the teacher. The kids headed for the cafeteria and Cheshire joined Eve at their usually spot in the back of the cafeteria.

"Have anything good?" asked Cheshire. Eve just shrugged and pushed her lunch towards her. She had a sandwich, some Cheetos, and a chocolate chip cookie.

"Nice, wanna see what I got?" Eve nodded. All Cheshire had was a lunchable and a massive bag of chips. Eve smiled slightly at the huge bag of cheese puffs. They ate together in mostly silence. Cheshire would bring up something and Eve would just shrug, shake her head, nod, or smile. Cheshire didn't care though, Eve was an awesome listener. After lunch was recess and everyone went outside. Cheshire and Eve sat with each other out on the pavement and just drew with chalk.

"Hey Kat! Has the mute said anything yet?" Cheshire sighed as she saw some seventh graders coming their way. The junior high was right next door and on occasions they would mingle. Eve backed up a little behind Cheshire.

"Can't any of you learn to play with those your own age and stop messing with ten years olds?" asked Cheshire. One of the boys just smirked.

"Standing up for the under dogs. I've seen you about Kat. You live in a hotel a few blocks over and it's just you and your two older brothers who go over at the high school. Where are your parents Kat?" this anger started to build up in Cheshire. She just wanted to beat the crap out of these boys. So she did. She jumped on one of the boys and took him down.

"Get off of me you little brat!" the kid pulled Cheshire off of him and smacked her clear across the face. Busting her lip.

"What is going on over here?!" a teacher charged over.

"This little monster jumped on me!" yelled the boy. The teacher looked at Cheshire who was almost in tears.

"Oh yes, this ten year old girl jumped on you and some how came out of it with a fat lip. Go back to school son before I call your parents." snapped the teacher. The boys nodded and ran back.

"Are you alright honey? Would you like me to call your parents?" he asked. Cheshire just shook her head. No one would answer anyway. The teacher smiled softly and left. Eve sat down beside Cheshire.

"Thank you." a small whisper escaped Eves lips. Cheshire turned and hugged Eve.

"Anytime." she was still fighting back tears. When school was over she waited with Eve. Her mother picked her up. Cheshire watched as her mother scooped Eve up into her arms and kissed her. Cheshire has never put a lot of thought into her own mom before. She's seen pictures, but she's never really thought about her. Why did her mom have to die?

"Hey Chesh, get a move on!" Dean shouted from the Impala. Cheshire sighed and ran to the car. They drove off. But before they even got back to the hotel, Dean could see Cheshire swollen lip in the rear view mirror. He promptly pulled the car over and him and Sam turned around.

"What happened?!" he demanded. She closed her eyes and just shook her head. "Cheshire, what happened? Did someone at school hit you?" he demanded again.

"Please leave it alone." her voice broke. Sam nudged Dean and her moaned in defeat and rove to the hotel. Cheshire was the first one out and she darted in the hotel for their bedroom. Sam convinced Dean to give her some time before pushing her with questions. Cheshire finally came out about seven. She walked in to a quiet room as both Sam and Dean eyed her. She opened the fridge for a coke. Before she drank it she held it to her throbbing lip.

"Cheshire, please tell us what happened." Dean was a little more relaxed now. He sat on the couch and Sam was in the arm chair beside it. She put the coke back up and looked at them both from where she stood.

"I want mom." she just said plainly. The boy's eyes looked like they were about to fall out of their heads.

"What?" Dean asked a little confused. No matter how hard she tried to fight it, tears were now spilling over.

"I want mama." she cried and dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Oh Katherine." you know when Cheshire's name is used, it's serious. Dean got off the couch and wrapped his arms around his crying sister. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Dean lifted her up.

"Why can't I have a mama? It's so unfair and dad is never here." she cried. Dean rocked her like he did when she was little.

"I know baby. It really is unfair." Dean was almost in tears himself and so was Sam. Dean sat on the couch, still not releasing his sister.

"Did mama love me?" she asked sadly.

"Oh you have no idea. You were her little miracle. And dad loves you to. You also got me and Sammy. Don't you ever forgot that." he said soothingly. She nodded and her crying slowed down to a few hiccups. Cheshire then just fell asleep. Safe in her big brothers arms. Dean took her into her and Sam's room. He got her out of her school cloths and into her pajamas. Sam ended coming in after Dean and crawled into bed with her. He wrapped his arms around his little sister. Dean now couldn't help himself. His rule for no chick flick moments went out the window.

"Move over Sammy." Dean kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed with them. The queen was actually big enough for all three. Dean wrapped an arm around both siblings and all three of the were out.


	4. A Mothers dream and a Child's pain

**Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! I really hope you like the story so far :D please review :)**

**Dean: 21 years old**

**Sam:17 years old**

**Cheshire:13 years old**

Chapter 4.

"A Mothers dream and a Child's Pain"

**Cheshire POV**

Have I ever told you how much birthdays are not important in this family? Well if I haven't told you, they mean little to nothing. Like today. It's my thirteenth birthday. I've learned to leave my birthdays alone. For the past few years it was either someone forgot or someone was away on a hunt. At times it was both. Like this birthday, it was both. We are in Texas.

"Dad are you kidding me?" I really hope he was kidding. He continued loading up the Impala.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." he looked at me softly as I just scowled.

"Why can't I come with you? I know how to fight dad and you took Sam with you when he was eleven." I was trying my best not to just blow up. Dean and Sam came out and loaded their stuff in. Dad laid a hand on my shoulder and I just shrugged it off.

"I'm sorry Cheshire, this jobs just to dangerous, ma-" I cut him off.

"And what?! Leaving me here alone isn't dangerous?!" I snapped and ran back inside.

"Katherine!" he shouted for me. I didn't want to hear it. I laid on my bed and started crying into my pillow. It wasn't long until I felt my bed dip a little from a presence sitting with me. A hand was laid on my shoulder and it rolled me over to face him. It was Sam. I whipped the tears away with the sleeve of my shirt.

"Come here Chesh." he pulled me into his arms and I cried into his shoulder.

"Please don't don't leave me Sammy." I cried. He rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"I'm sorry honey, I tried. I am coming back early. This things supposed to be three day's. I convinced dad to let me come back early."

"He shouldn't need convincing at all." I cried. Sam tightened his hug.

"I know. Dean wasn't happy either. Just promise you'll stay in doors at all times and keep your knife with you." He pulled back to see me eyes. He whipped away my tears and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be back soon Cheshire. Remember the rules and call if you need anything." he brushed my hair out of my face and behind my ears.

"Ok." I took another swipe at my eyes. Sam paused at the door before leaving. He turned around.

"Happy Birthday Katherine." he smiled. I nodded and smiled back. He left and I could hear the cars pull out. I guess Sam would be taking the Impala to get back. So far this birthday is the worst. Everyone is gone and Sam was the only one who seemed to have remembered. I reached under my pillow and pulled out the knife I got for my eleventh birthday. It's pure silver and it's blessed in holy water. Two in one baby, two in one. I left my room and checked the salt.

It was about nine right now. I decided to have some breakfast and I watched some tv. Which sucked, since there was only like twelve channels. I pulled out my sketch book and just started drawing. I love scenery stuff, but I'm in west Texas. Not a whole lot of scenery. So I mainly draw dark stuff. Trees under the moonlight, roses, swords, or my favorite Cheshire cat. Who, I am holding with me. I still sleep with my cat. I drew about five pics and it was a little after noon when I finished. I was getting really bored. I was not going to sit here for days on end. I'm not a weak little girl. Ok, I may be five foot one and one hundred and seven pounds. Next to Dean's six feet even and Sam's six one. I got into my street clothes which consisted of torn jeans, black running shoes, a maroon v neck, and a blue jean jacket. I hid my knife away and left. I brought my sketch book hoping to find something fun to draw. I found a park about seven blocks over an just drew people. I suck at drawing people so this was good practice. I sat there until about three and I got bored again so I went to find some food. Thankfully I found a hot dog stand. Boy did that taste good. The guy even gave it to me for free. I just told him it was my birthday. It actually worked since I'm adorable.

I got back to the hotel at four thirty and took a shower and watched more crap tv. I would love to get a call from Dean or something. This just sucked. I hate being alone. I was so bored and I had no one to talk to. I decided to wash dishes to pass the time. While I was washing one of the stake knifes, I dropped it. As it fumbled in my hands it it cut the palm of my left hand. I tossed the knife back in the sink and hissed at the pain in my hand. I watched as the blood oozed down my hand. It burned as it flowed. I picked the knife back up cut a two inch scratch on my wrist and watched as the blood mixed. I touched it with my thumb and did it again. The third cut was a little longer. But soon I knocked my focus away and ran into the bathroom to get the first aid.

"What am I doing?" I whispered. I patched up the cuts and washed the bloody knife. I can not believe I just did that. I can not believe I just did that. I sat around the hotel in deep silence to myself. I couldn't believe I just did that.

I took a shower about eight and just went to bed early. My day was sucking so bad. No ones here. I'm alone. I cut myself. It's my birthday.

**11:30 pm.**

"Cheshire, Cheshire." I was being nudged awake. I cracked my eyes and saw Sam. I sat up.

"Sammy?" I wrapped my arms around him. "I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow."

"I wasn't, but I want to show you something." He took my hand and led me out of the room and into the living room. Dad and Dean were in there.

"Your here." I tried not to cry. Dean came to me and hugged me.

"Happy birthday Cheshire. I'm sorry it was probably a sucky one."

"It's ok." I squeezed him. As if I was afraid he would leave again. I looked over at dad who just smiled.

"I've been planning to give you this for awhile. I just didn't know the right time. I think this is the right time." he handed me a small bow. I opened it and saw a silver locket inside.

"Daddy." I was shocked.

"It was your mothers. I gave it to her for our one year anniversary. Look inside." I opened it and saw a picture of my mom.

"Thank you dad." I smiled. He took the necklace and put it on me.

"I love you Cheshire." I hugged him.

"I love you to dad." I just wish I could believe that he would stay awhile.


	5. Dreams Predicting Love

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I am having a blast with this story. this chapter alone has forshadowing into later parts of the story The next chapter will be when Sam leaves for college. How will that play out? I really hope you like it so far. Please review :D**

**Dean: 23 years old.**

**Sam:19 Years old**

**Cheshire:15 years old.**

Chapter 5

"Dreams Predicting Love "

One upside to having two cars is that we are more spread out. Usually all four of us are cramped in the Impala. Now dad takes the truck and the rest of us squeeze in the Impala. Dean and Sam in the front and I just spread out in the back doodling.

I have no idea where we're actually going. I think we're heading to Wyoming. I heard dad and Dean saying something about possible werewolves up there killing people in the small town of Jacksonville, population four thousand and ninety one.

Shape shifters have always caught my fancy. All kinds, I never knew why. I've studied werewolves and other shape shifters. All of them can be killed from a silver bullet to the heart.

"Hey kid, you want anything?" I never even noticed that we stopped. We were getting gas. Dean tapped on my window.

"Starburst!" I told him.

"Alright." he went inside. When dad was done filling up his car he was talking with Sam by the car. Sam got back in the car after their conversation.

"What'd he say?" I asked.

"We've got another two hundred miles or so to go. We probably won't get there until eleven or so. And another murder was listed. Dad's still pretty sure it was a werewolf."

"Do you think it was?"

"It's got to be. Since some of the victims died in their house. Even though they do live pretty close to the woods." Sam brought out his map and Dean came back.

"Here." he tossed me the starburst and pulled out. It was about seven at night and there's an amazing breeze out. We didn't even have the A/C on, just had the windows down.

"_La-da-da-da-da-da-daaaaa ….. La-da-da-da-da-da-daaaaaaa" _

"_Hello?" where am I? I looked around to find my bearings. All I saw were tree's . I could hear water crashing against the shore. I focused my eyes and I could see a lake in the distance. I started walking for it in hope to figure out where I was._

"_La-la-la-dee-daaa. La-la-la-dee-daaa." I heard the singing again. It was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard._

"_Hello?" I called out again. I saw a dock over the lake and a woman was sitting there. Handing her feet into the water. Her long wavy red hair blowing in the breeze. I took a few steps on to the dock and could hear her humming. The woman lifted a hand signally for me to come no further. _

"_Which one will you choose? Which one which one? Two brothers, one with love and one with the hidden affection. One you will be with and one you will lose forever. Which one which one. Both with a secret that will test you."_

"_What are you talking about?" all of the sudden it went dark. Soon I could see light and tell where I was. I was in a warehouse._

"_Hello?!" I yelled._

"_Grrrrrrr." I swallowed hard and turned around. I could see a huge shadow on the catwalk over head where the growling was coming from. Suddenly the shadow came into the light and it lunged at me. It was a huge wolf._

"Cheshire!" I woke up to my dad and both brothers hovering over me. We were parked at the hotel. I was sprawled out on the back seat. Both doors where open and Sam's knees was supporting my head as it hung out of the car. I sat up and took a deep breath. Dad knelt down beside me and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" he asked. Eyes full of concern. I nodded.

"What happened?" I asked.

"What happened was you wouldn't wake up. You were out. Your breathing was labored and you were sweating. You sure your ok?" Dean eyed me in concern.

"Ya I'm fun." I sighed. I helped load everything in the room. There was a living area and a kitchen all in one. Two bedrooms and one bathroom. Me and Sam are sharing a room. Dean and Dad are sharing the other one. Even though dad talked about taking the floor to give Dean more room. It's pretty easy sleeping with Sam. We even out the bed. Sam's six foot four and I've gotten to five foot four. Both Dean and Dad are tall and not particularly tiny people.

I took off for the shower. I was the first in there. Dean was shouting at me from the door and I just thought "success!" I finished my shower and crawled into bed. Sam was already in there reading and I crawled in beside him and fell asleep.

"_Hello?" the breath before me was as cold as ice. I was back in the warehouse. I looked around to find a clue to where I was. I found some old crates. On those crates is what stood out to me. Claw marks and a few drops of blood._

"_No!" I jumped as if I was shot. I heard a blood wrenching scream. I ran to find it's source. I came to the open part of the warehouse and saw two girls. Both in dresses. There was one who was unconscious on the ground and the other was trying to wake her up. The girl who was awake. I've seen her before. I just wish I knew where. I took a few steps closer to see her face. Now I knew where I've seen her. I've seen her in my mirror._

"Come on Cheshire you have to breath." I woke up choking. Sam, Dean, and Dad were standing over me. Sam was beside me on the bed rubbing my shoulders.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" dad asked.

"Yes sir, just a bad dream." I sat up.

"You want to talk about?" he asked.

"No sir." I got up and went into the kitchen for breakfast. It was silent as the guys worked on the case. At about eleven the decided to go around.

"You want to come with Cheshire?" Dean asked.

"Nah I'm good." I told him.

"Alright, just remember the rules and call us if you need anything." said Dad and they left. Like hell I was staying here. I was going to do a little work of my own. I got my knife and left. I've had weird dreams before, but they have always meant something. They were never up front though. They are always abstract. But they are telling me something.

First I looked around to see if there were any warehouses in town. There was. A run down one about a mile outside town.I just have to pray that dad and the boys go to sleep. I ran back to the hotel. The boys got back about two hours later. They had a few clues to the wolf.

I had to wait until everyone was asleep. Sam was asleep at about one. I left a note on my pillow saying "sorry, had a little work of my own." I checked Dean and Dad's room. I had to wait them out. Dean was asleep by two thirty and dad was finally asleep at four. I got my knife and my bow. My arrows are silver tipped. I made my way to the warehouse. And may I say. This place is creepy.

I looked around for any signs of werewolves. I did find some claw marks on the ground. But this wasn't the warehouse from my dream. I soon got startled by the sound of footsteps. I had my bow ready and kept moving. I heard the running again.

"Grrrrrr." I looked up and saw a figure, but it wasn't the same wolf from my dream. This, was the werewolf. He jumped at me and I shot my arrow. It barely skinned his shoulder. He knocked me down and I pulled out my knife and stabbed the only place I could reach. His stomach. He growled in pain and scratched my forehead and ran off. I got up and tried to go after him. But before I could someone grabbed my arm and pulled me around. The guy was tall. He had half of his face hidden by a scarf. He had very kind brown eyes. I've never seen him before. He didn't seem that old.

"You have to go." he told me.

"I can't." I replied.

"You have to. I'll take care of him. You just go get your forehead looked at." he pulled down his scarf and kissed my forehead. I still couldn't catch his face. He took off running after the wolf and I left. I got back to the hotel and the lights were on. Damn. I walked inside. All three were in the living room.

"Where the hell where you?!" dad demanded.

"Out." I told him as I put my weapons up.

"Out where?" he demanded again.

"Werewolf hunting. He got away." I told him.

"Dammit Katherine. You do not go out there alone. Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?"

"Yes sir." I said.

"Like this." he grabbed a towel and dabbed it on my burning forehead. "Dean, get the first aid kit."

"Yes sir." Dean came back with it and Dad dabbed my forehead with rubbing alcohol. I hissed at the pain and he bandaged it up.

"Now, what on earth compelled you to go out there alone?!" he demanded.

"I had to try something. I knew where the wolf was." I told him straight up.

"How?" he asked. I looked down. He pushed my face up to look at him in the eyes. "How Katherine?"

"I had a dream and it just got me thinking. Ok?" I stood up to go to my room.

"Not so fast young lady. Your grounded."

"What?" I turned around.

"You do not leave without telling anyone. That werewolf could have killed you."

"But it didn't!"

"But it could have!"

"But it didn't!" I shouted back.

"Dammit Mary!" he shouted. My heart just stopped. Dean and Sam's mouths just hit the floor. "Katherine I'm sorry." he apologized, but I just put my hand up and walked into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I look just like her. I was probably what she looked like in high school. The bright blue eyes, the wavy blond hair, the smile. Tears started streaking down my cheeks. I hate looking in the mirror and that's all I see. I pulled out my knife and took a deep breath and brought it down both wrists multiple times. I haven't cut myself in a few months. But I needed something for the stress.

"I'm not her." I whispered and fell to the ground. I had just added five new cuts to my collection. I sat there for a few minutes and then cleaned up my wrists. I quickly ran into my room before anyone could look and I through on my jacket and crawled under the covers. Sam came in a few minutes later and crawled in beside me.

"It's ok Cheshire." he whispered. Tears kept streaming down my face.

"I'm not mom." I whispered.

"I know. He just messed up." it fell quiet in the room and we went back to sleep. I am so tired of this.


	6. Breaking Point

**This chapter has to be my favorite so far. the next chapter will be set two years in the future. I really hope you like it. Please review!**

**Dean: 24**

**Sam:20**

**Cheshire:16**

Chapter 6

"Breaking Point "

" Sam, do you mind telling me what your reading?" It was about three in the morning. Sam and I were in a separate room then Dean and Dad. Sam was reading something with a flashlight in his hand.

"I'm sorry Cheshire. I didn't mean to wake you." I sat up and took what he was reading.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Come on Chesh." he stretched to try and reach it. I'm way to short next to him so I fell out of bed to avoid his grasp. He was reading some college stuff,

"Whoa whoa whoa. What's with the college stuff?" I asked.

"It's nothing Chesh. Now hand it over." He took it from me. I got back in bed beside him.

"Are you thinking about going to college or something?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. Ok ya, I was thinking about it. I applied for Stanford a few days ago and I got in. I just have to sign the final form saying I'm coming." I couldn't believe my ears.

"What do you think dad's going to say?"

"I don't even want to know. I don't want to do this anymore Cheshire. I hate hunting. All I want is a normal life."

"And you don't think I don't? I'm sixteen Sam. I want to do normal stuff girls my age do. Even the small thing of making friends. I also want to fall in love Sammy. Fall in love, get married, and have kids. This is the last life I want for them."

"I know I know. Let's just talk about this later."

"Fine." he turned off the flashlight and we went to sleep.

_A cool breeze came across my face. I was at the lake again. I never could figure out what lake this is. It was crystal clear and green tree's surrounded it. The same red headed girl sat at the end of the dock. I've seen her in my dreams numerous times but I have never seen her face._

"_The shallow one will kill your lover." she said._

"_What shallow one?" this girl has been singing to me about two brothers. One with love and one with a hidden affection._

"_The shallow one hides in plain sight. He craves your face and nothing more. He will take your lover . Forever." she sighed and looked down. As if she was sad for some reason._

"_I wish I had a clue what you were saying."_

" _You will make a choice soon. One that you may regret later." she sounded like she was crying._

"_What are you talking about"_

"Come on Cheshire. We have to go." Sam shook me awake. I groaned and got out of bed. I hate my dreams. They're far to abstract for my taste. I changed clothes and put my mothers locket on and joined my brothers in the Impala. Dad must have left already because the truck was gone. We are heading to Nevada. Which officially close to Sam's college of choice. This is not going to end well. I can already feel it.

I don't think our hunt is actually in Nevada. I just know we're stopping there for the night. It's about nine right now and we'll be there about eight. Got to love the eleven hour drives. I couldn't help but to think about Sam. I mean, I totally get where he's getting here. I would love to leave, trust me. I mean, I still haven't had my first kiss yet. Both of my brothers have. Heck, I think Dean's even slept with a few. I would rather not be fifty when I have my first kiss.

The drive was becoming brutal. I was getting so tired of the rode. We only stopped about five times. And two times out of that were just so Sam and Dean could switch driving positions. We did finally get to the hotel at about eight thirty. I beat Dean to the bathroom. Yet another success! One upside to being short and thin, I'm like a bullet.

Dad and Sam were really quiet. I really was hoping that college conversation wasn't coming up, but I was so wrong.

"Sam, what are these." oh shit. When Sam first came in the hotel he tripped and dropped his bag and it dumped out. Dad found his college papers. Which he instantly put back in his bag.

"There nothing dad." he was getting nervous.

"They looked like college papers son. Acceptance letters. Did you apply for college without telling me?" he asked.

"Yes sir." he came straight forward.

"Why?" was all dad could say.

"Because I don't want to do this anymore dad." he voice was getting stern. Dean walked in and paused at the door.

"You don't want to find the thing that killed your mother?!" he snapped.

"Dad, we have been at this for sixteen years and we have come up empty! I don't want this to consume my life like it has already consumed yours!" he snapped. I have never seen Sam that angry.

"Sam." Dean was shocked.

"All I want is a normal life dad. I do not want to do this anymore!"

"Fine, then get out." said dad. Tears were streaming down my face. I think Sam was shocked by him saying that.

"Fine." he said sternly and through his bag over his shoulder. We walked to the door.

" Dad," Dean tried to calm him.

"If you walk out that door Sam don't even bother coming back."

"Alright." Sam walked out the door.

"Sammy!" I went after him. This has been my life. I console Sam and Dean calms Dad. Or I would be the middle girl when Sam and Dean were fighting. I caught Sam at the bus station and grabbed his arm.

"Sammy please." tears were just pouring down my face.

"I'm sorry Cheshire. I just can't do this anymore."

"Please Sammy. He didn't mean it." I cried.

"Ya he did."

"Please don't leave me Sammy. Please." I sobbed.

"I'm sorry Cheshire. I just can't be around him anymore." he leaned in and kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry." he got on the bus as it pulled up. Leaving me. I whipped the tears on my sleeve and went back to the hotel. Dean and Dad were talking.

"I can't believe you said that." I went to my room before he could say anything. Ya, my room. I'm alone now. I can't believe dad said that to him. His own son. What if that was me? Would he have done it the same way? Would he have told me to leave and never come back? Ha, maybe I should put that thought to the test.

**Next day**

Sobs racked my throat. I sat there on the edge of the tub as I slid my knife up and down both arms. My arms were starting to go numb.

"Cheshire! Dad told you to get a move on!" shit. I had blood running down both arms .

"Just a minute!" I shouted. My voice shaking. Dean started to bang on the door again.

"Cheshire, what is going on in there!?" he shouted.

"I said just a minute!" Next thing I knew Dean had kicked open the bathroom door. He just stared at me. Wide eyed and very angry.

"Katherine Elizabeth Winchester!" he sounded like dad using my full name. I winced. He grabbed both wrists and turned my arms over. Revealing the old scars and the brand new ones. He sat me down on the side of the bathtub and run to get the first aid kit. I felt so numb at this point. He came back and started to clean the blood away. I couldn't even look at him. He finally spoke.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" he snapped. I winced again. My tongue felt as numb as the rest of me.

"Katherine answer me!" he snapped. I broke down crying. I still couldn't answer him. He sounded so sad. He cleaned off the three new scars on the right arm and the five new ones on the left. He bandaged both arms. He put the first aid kit up and came back. I was already out of the bathroom putting my stuff up.

"So, first Sam leave for college and your taking a knife to the wrist? How long have you been doing that? Some of those scars were old!" I really wish he would stop yelling. I turned around and shot him my most serious look.

"I'm tired Dean!" I snapped and kept putting my stuff up.

"Then take a nap!" I finished packing and threw my backpack over my shoulders.

"Not that kind of tired Dean. I am tired of all of this! The constant moving around, the hunting, the fighting, the killing. I am sixteen Dean. I want to do what most girls my age do. I want to hang out, I want to shop, I want to fall in love, and I want a friend. Now even Sam left, and what dad said to him." tears were just spilling down my face.

"Dad was just mad Cheshire. He didn't mean it." he became a little more gentle.

"It doesn't matter if he meant it Dean. It's the principal of it all. I am so tired Dean. I am so miserable. I hate having to be afraid all the time and I hate feeling so alone. Dad was always away hunting, always and older you got you were always gone. Now Sam's gone. I am so alone, you and dad don't see it. You and dad leave me alone all the time. I hate looking in the mirror and seeing mom in me. I'm sick of it . I'm done Dean. I am done feeling like this." I turned around walked out of the room. Dad was at the car and he looked up at me.

"What?" he asked confused. Tears just streamed down my face.

"I can't believe you said that to him."

"Katherine, we're not talking about this now." he looked away. I slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"Then when." I took a few steps back and then took off running.

"Katherine!" Dean yelled after me. I can't outrun Dean. But maybe I can out maneuver him. I did clear a street before he could. He couldn't get past the traffic and I kept going. I can't go back. I just can't. They never listen to me. This has got to stop. I'm through.


	7. The Secret Life of Katherine Campbell

**Ya! Chapter 7! I really hope you like the story so far. Katherine has taken her mother maiden name after she left. And did you notice? Jaden and Adrian are back! **

**Cheshire, Adrian, Hope, Tyler : 18 years old.**

**Jaden: 21 years old.**

Chapter 7

"The Secret Life of Katherine Campbell "

Beep beep beep

"What on earth possessed you to buy that thing?" I growled.

"I'm sorry baby. You know I like to be on time and you have school."

Beep beep beep

"Ah! Turn that thing off before I blow it up!" I snapped.

"Alright alright." he crawled out of bed and turned the alarm off. "Your so beautiful in the morning."

"Bite me."

"Maybe later. If your not up ion five minutes I'll drag you out."

"Ya ya." that is my boyfriend Jaden. Or as I like to call him, the love of my life. I left home a little over two years ago. We've been together for two years exactly. I moved in with him after we were together for three months. He's six foot two next to my five foot six. And I swear his perfect blond hair is just that, perfect. It never looks bad in the morning.

"Come on." he called out.

"Ya ya." I crawled out of bed and joined him in the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine." he smiled as he cooked bacon. I stole a slice.

"It's to early for it to be good."

"It's seven twenty."

"My point. I'm eighteen. Can't I take a break?"

"Then who would keep my little brother out of trouble and give me info?"

"Now why would I rat out my best friend to you?" I asked.

"Because you're an awesome girlfriend who loves me ." he kissed my cheek.

"I am and I do." I kissed him. I stole another piece of bacon and went to go get dressed. I put on my favorite pair of jeans with holes in the knees. My maroon v neck top with black lace, a pair of flip flops, and of course my mothers silver locket. I joined Jaden outside and he drove me to school.

We live in Fell's Oregon. A pretty relaxed town. Beautiful trees and forests. The population is only five thousand. Jaden and I live together in a pretty good sized three bedroom house. When his dad died he got this huge check that was left to him. He also get's a check for fifteen hundred dollars in the mail every month. I wouldn't have a clue where he gets it from.

"Have a good day babe."

"You two." I leaned over and we kissed. I got out of the car and went in.

"So, how's my future sister in law?" Adrian met me at my locker. He's Jaden's younger brother with about a three year age difference. It's hard to tell their brothers. They look nothing alike. Adrian has dark brown hair, Jaden has blond hair. Adrian has green eyes, Jaden has brown. They both dress alike though, kinda. Adrian has punk goth thing going on and Jaden is more biker guy.

"He hasn't proposed to me yet stupid." I blushed at the thought.

"Ah come on. He will. I can feel it. Your practically family anyway."

"Thanks." I got my Edgar Allen Poe book out of my locker for English.

"Hey future prom king and queen." my other best friend Hope joined us. By prom king and queen, we're both nominated. There's a huge dance for the nominees. All of them are together except for me and Adrian. So we're going as nominees, but Jaden and I are going as dates. We're the freak candidates, so to speak. Adrian is a goth so he has the votes of the punks and the Goths. I'm said to be the beautiful freak.

"Come on Hope. Prom is four day's away."

"My point. I bet you two can beat Tyler and Rebecca." we started walking to class as the bell rang. Tyler and Rebecca are most likely going to win. Tyler's the jock and Rebecca is head cheerleader. Tyler did try to ask me out a few times last year, but I turned him down. He stopped paying attention as soon as he saw my body. Jaden love's me past my looks.

My first four classes are English, algebra two, art 4, and year book. When lunch finally rolled around. Jaden picked me up and took me out to eat. He always takes me to the local buffet so I can just stuff me face. I have nothing to prove to him, so I eat what I please. I do work out everyday so it never matters. Lunch ended and he took me back to school.

"Do you want me to pick you up after school?"

"Nah, I'll meet you at home. Adrian, Hope, and I are gonna hang out a little after school."

"Alright, love you." we kissed.

"Love you to." I went back to school. Sadly I found Tyler in the hall on the way to class.

"Still dating the outcast I see." he started walking next to me.

"In whose eyes is he an outcast Tyler?"

"A lot of people do. I mean, him and Adrian. They're both so mysterious."

"And you're an asshole Tyler. You're just jealous that I chose Jaden over you. Now go suck face with Rebecca." I patted him on the shoulder and went to class. Jaden and Adrian moved around a lot growing up. To some people they can come across very strange. But Jaden's my boyfriend and Adrian's my best friend. That is good enough for me.

I went to my next class, government. Then I have anatomy, then athletics. I work out at home to. Usually a few mile run, some sit ups, push ups, and pull ups. After school I met up with Adrian and Hope. We decided to go to the coffee shop a few blocks over. We worked on our homework and just talked.

"So I saw Tyler stopped you in the hallway." Adrian brought up.

"Ya, he was just being a weirdo as usual."

"What'd he say?" Hope asked.

"Ha, the usual. He's still jealous I chose Jaden and kicked him to the curb. He's got Rebecca anyway."

"Oh yes, the two most shallow people in school. I hope they make a happy couple." said Hope sarcastically. We all started laughing. We stayed at the coffee shop until about five thirty. Then we decided to walk home. Even in the spring it can get pretty cool and dark. We usually walk together half way until we have to split ways. I don't know why Adrian doesn't get a car or why he doesn't get Jaden to drive him home. He lives outside of town with his mother and younger sister. They live out by Serenity Lake.

We already split ways with Adrian when we got to the main road. I kept walking with Hope until we got to her rode.

"Hey Cheshire!" that voice. Goosebumps covered my body. Only thee people ever called me that. I slowly turned around to a shock I'd rather not have had.


	8. Honey I'm Home!

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's chapter 8, I really hope you like the story so far. Please review :)**

**Dean: 26**

**Sam:22**

**Cheshire:18**

Chapter 8

"Honey I'm Home! "

"Hey Cheshire!" oh shoot me. I turned around.

"Sam, Dean, been awhile." I have no idea what to say. I was actually really shocked to see Sam. I was also surprised that I didn't see dad. I didn't really leave him and Dean off with a good note.

"A little over two years little girl." said Dean. He took a strand of my hair." Nice hair." I had dyed my hair brown. My hair had grown since then so my roots are showing blond. Hope stood there awkwardly.

"Oh sorry. Hope, these are my older brothers Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean, this is my best friend Hope."

"Why didn't you tell me you had hot older brothers!" Hope has a problem of saying everything she thinks. I elbowed her.

"Goodbye Hope." she left and waved to my brothers.

"I like her." smiled Dean.

"Of course you do. She thinks your hot. So what brings you here?" I started walking. They walked at both sides of me.

"Well I'm sure you've heard about the murders." said Dean.

"Ya, the girls that got mauled. What of it? We live in very wooded areas."

"Come on Chesh. I know it's been two years, but come on. Even Sammy can tell that's not normal."

"It's Sam."

"Whatever. Anyway, this has werewolf written all over it. It's some animal like shape shifter."

"Their also all blonds. About the same age to. Seventeen, nineteen, and twenty." said Sam.

"Maybe whatever it is will come after you next." smirked Dean.

"Haha, very funny. I'm not even blond now anyway."

"Your roots say otherwise." said Sam.

"Not you to Sam" I rolled my eyes.

"Why did you dye your hair?" asked Dean. I know he knows the answer to that.

"I wanted to. It's as simple as that."

"Whatever you say. So, are you going to show us where you live?" asked Dean.

"Why, no hotel?"

"Oh there are plenty of hotels. We're just curious." said Sam. Holy cow he turning into Dean. I decided to show them my place. They would have probably hunted me down anyway.

"How can you even afford this?" asked Dean in shock as I led them in the front door.

"Well, actually."

"Hey babe, listen I-" Jaden walked in from our room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sam and Dean. I was really dreading this.

"Well, didn't tell me we were having guests." said Jaden as he came to my side and draped an arm over my shoulder.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting guests either."

"Well, are you going to introduce us to your friend?" asked Dean. I could tell he was enjoying this so much.

"Hold your horses. Jaden these are my brothers Dean and Sam. Dean and Sam, this is Jaden-" I paused. "My boyfriend." they both grew wide eyed.

"Well this is a little awkward. But it's nice to meet you both." said Jaden.

"Like wise Jaden." said Dean.

"Well I am sorry for cutting this meeting short but I have to get to work."

"Are you going to be back same time?" I asked.

"Sorry babe. I promised Adrian and Blue that I would meet them out at mom's place. Some sibling bonding." Blue is Jaden and Adrians younger sister. She's fourteen.

"Adrian didn't say anything about it."

"I mainly just promised Blue. So that's probably why. I'll probably see you tomorrow." he went to get his coat. "Oh, Sam and Dean. We have two guest rooms so help yourself."

"Thanks Jaden." thanked Sam.

"Sure thing." he came to me and kissed the top of my head.

"Love you babe."

"Love you to." he left.

"Nice guy. So where are these rooms?" asked Dean.

"One of them is upstairs and the other one is down the hall, second door on your right." they both went to get their stuff out of the Impala and put them in their rooms.

"So where's dad?" I asked when they were done unloading.

"That's just it. We don't know. We've been trying to find him." said Dean. I could feel something rolling off Sam. It felt like sadness. I looked at him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Something happened to you Sam. What is it?" he told he the story of what happened with Jessica. Dean had gone to Stanford to get Sam. They left on a hunt and when they got back Jessica got killed by the same thing that killed out mother.

"Wait a minute. You said she was on the ceiling and she burst into flame. The whole house burnt down."

"Ya." said Sam.

"One minute." I went downstairs to my art studio. Along with my empathy sense, I have visions. They have always been abstract. But one way or another they come true. I found a painting that I did awhile ago. About a month before Jessica died. I brought it upstairs and showed it to Sam.

"Is this Jessica?" I asked. He took the painting from me. I could tell the painting hit a nerve.

"Ya, it is." that same sad feeling came back. This vision was very abstract compared to what Sam told me. In this one I saw a house, that had already been burned down. In the house was a woman, bathed in flame. She was crying.

"I'm sorry Sam." I took the painting back.

"Thanks." I went to go put the painting back, but before I went downstairs Sam spoke again. "It's good to see you Cheshire."

"You too Sam." I went back down to put the picture up. Dean had came back in when I went back up.

"So Chesh. How long have you and lover boy been together?"

"Wow snoopy. I was wondering when you would ask that. Two years last week."

"How old is he?" asked Sam.

"Twenty one."

"So how does he pay for this?" asked Dean.

"He got this huge sum of cash after his dad died. He works, and he gets a nice check every month. I make a living by selling my painting and drawing. But I still don't pay for anything."

"So do you go to school?" asked Sam.

"Ya, I'm under the name Katherine Campbell at the high school."

"Campbell. Isn't that mom's-"

"Mom's maiden name. Yes it is. Wouldn't have thought to look for that did you?" it was kinda awkward around the house. They left once to look around town and came back around nine.

"Hey Dean."

"Ya?" I brought out the pie from the fridge.

"You still know me little sister." his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. I did decided to finish a painting. Dean did come down to the studio. I didn't really care he was down here. He did pause for a moment at me. I could tell he wanted to say or ask something.

"Dean."

"Ya."

"Stop starring at me. I've stopped."

"It's that you did it to begin with that still gets me."

"It was over two years ago Dean. Leave it alone." I put my stuff down and went upstairs. I went to my room and just started working on homework. By about ten, Sam knocked on my door.

"Ya," he came in.

"How's high school?" he asked as he walked in.

"Oh, so much fun." I said sarcastically. "But it's part of my normal life I guess."

"Dean told me what happened after I left." oh that big mouth!

"Sam." I put my pencil down.

"Did you really hurt yourself?" he asked concerned. I turned around in my chair and turned my arms over so he could see the scars tracing up my arms.

"Oh Cheshire." he gently ran his fingers over them.

"I couldn't handle things. That's all." I smiled sadly.

"It really is good to see you again Chesh. I missed you little sis."

" Missed you too Sasquatch." I smiled and we hugged each other tightly. I tried to hold back my tears. I had no idea how much I missed Sam. Or even how much I missed Dean.

"Well I guess I'll leave you to it. Night Kat."

"Night Sammy."

"Its Sa-"

"Don't you dare say it." I warned him. He nodded and left. I didn't want to finish. I put my stuff away and got into bed. I don't have Jaden to cuddle with sadly. So I got my old Cheshire cat off the shelf and laid down to sleep.


	9. Caught in a Lie

**This has to be one of the best chapters in my opinion. I really hope you like it so far. Please review :)**

Chapter 9

"Caught in a Lie "

Beep Beep Beep

"Ahhh!" I swear I'm going to blow that alarm clock up. I sat up slightly and got startled when I saw feet propped up at the end of the bed. I crawled to the end of the bed and saw Jaden was passed out. He was flat on his back with his feet on the bed. He looked terrible. His hair was messed up, he was sweating, and there were very dark circles under his eyes. He looked so pale.

"Jaden, Jaden." I got next to him and shook him. His eyes kinda fluttered. "Jaden." I shook him again.

"Uhhh." he groaned.

"What happened to you?" I was getting worried. I helped him sit up against the bed.

"I'm fine babe. I just think I'm getting sick. I didn't really get a lot of sleep last night." I could tell he was lying. I just had this feeling. I've gone a night without sleeping before. I didn't look near like this.

"Fine, whatever you say." I knew he was lying. Maybe I could find out from Adrian. I helped Jaden get into bed and I left to get ready for school. Sam and Dean were already awake and discussing the case. Dean was eating my pie.

"Did Jaden come in last night?" asked Sam. I grabbed some pie and sat beside him.

"Ya. He came in last night. He passed out on the floor."

"Is he ok?" asked Sam.

"Ya, he'll be fine. Find anything new about the killings?"

"Yep, whatever is killing these girls does have a thing for blonds. An hour ago a girl was found dead on a dumpster. Her heart was ripped out. Claw marks all over her body. It's got to be a werewolf." said Dean.

"Lovely. Fourth blond killed this month."

"Better run Cheshire. You could be next." joked Dean.

"Please, do you have any idea how many blonds I go to school with? Seventeen out of the thirty cheerleaders are blond. Speaking of which. I have school." I left to get dressed. I changed into a green v neck and my favorite pair of jeans with the holes in the knees. I also put on my black spike boots.

"Jaden, Jaden." I shook him awake. He groaned and cracked his eyes.

"Are you going to work today?"

"Nah." he groaned.

"Can I take your car?"

"Yah."

"Thanks Babe." I took his keys and kissed his forehead. I also took a spare house key.

"Here." I handed Dean the key.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"To get back in if you leave. I got to go." I left and drove Jaden's truck to school. Hope met me outside.

"What? Your lover didn't drive you to school?"

"He came home late last night from hanging out at his family's place. He looked like crap."

"What? I don't think he was there dear. Adrian and I were doing homework over the phone until ten."

"What?" I knew he was lying. I went into school to find Adrian. I am not an obsessive girlfriend. I trust Jaden to not cheat on me. But apparently he does have some other type of nightlife. He looked half dead when he came home and I found some traces of blood on him. I can not let this go.

"Adrian." I found him at his locker.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Where was Jaden last night?" I asked. His eyes widened. He looked like he was lost for words.

"What do you mean? He wa-" I cut him off.

"Don't you dare say he was with you. I have a witness saying otherwise. He's at home right now and looks dead. Where was he?" he still looked lost for words.

"Kat, please cut him slack. He's kinda going through something right now that you may not understand."

"Bull! Trust me on this Adrian Montgomery, I under stand a lot more then you think."

"Please Kat, he's my brother. Go ask him if you want to know. It's not my place to rat out my brother. Even to his girlfriend and my best friend. I'm sorry." the bell rang and he left for class. He was right in someway. I wouldn't rat out my brothers. Even though I really want to know where Jaden was. I left for class.

"Kitty Cat." oh kill me. Tyler sat by me in first period. I looked faintly at him.

"What happened to you?" he had a swollen cut on his right cheek and deep dark circles under his eyes. His lip was also cut. Same for his hands.

"Football practice got really rough." he was lying.

"What about the cuts?"

"Awww, I didn't know you cared." he grinned. I just wanted to knock that grin right off of his face.

"Bite me." I grumbled.

"I'd love too." he grinned.

"Go sit with Rebecca!" I snapped. He smiled and got up. A few people turned around at my outburst. I just lowered my head. Jaden and Tyler both lied about where they were. Not that I care for Tyler. But I did care for Jaden. It had to be a coincidence that a girl is murdered the same night Jaden and Tyler lied about where they went. But maybe not. Jaden has been known to vanish once and awhile. No no, it couldn't be. It had to be all in my head.

School ended and I went home. Dean and Sam were out so I went up to my room. Jaden was still asleep. I looked around in hopes of proving myself wrong. He was really out. I slowly pulled the covers back and looked for any cuts. Sadly, I found some. They looked like claw marks. I looked closer at his hands and saw blood caked under his nails.

"Oh Jaden." I took a step back and tears just poured down my face. I had a hand over my mouth in hopes of crying silently. He's not a werewolf. He's not a werewolf. He's not a werewolf. I kept trying to tell myself that. Suddenly I heard my front door open.

"Cheshire!" shit. I whipped the tears away and went downstairs. Dean and Sam looked pretty serious. Or at least Dean did.

"Where's your boyfriend?" he asked sternly.

"Upstairs." they both started for upstairs but I stopped them before they went up.

"What are you doing?" I knew what they were doing.

"How long have you and him been together?" asked Dean.

"Two years."

"Have you ever seen him acting odd or anything. Maybe leaving at random times?" asked Sam.

"He's not the werewolf." I told them.

"Ah, so you do still have your hunting skills. The signs are all there Cheshire." said Dean.

"It can't be him. It just can't be."

"There's only one way to find out." He pulled a knife out of his back pocket and handed it to me. It was silver.

"No." I told him sternly.

"Well if you believe so strongly that lover boy isn't a werewolf, then prove it." I sighed and took the knife. I went to my room. Dean and Sam waited in the doorway.

"Please." I whispered. I touched the knife to his hand and cut him. He shot up and hissed at the pain. The cut started to burn.

"Jaden." I backed up and tears just flooded down my face.


	10. It's Time to Trust Me

**Ya! The next chapter will be at Prom and soon Cheshire will have to make a choice that will change her forever. What will it be? I really hope you like it, please review!**

Chapter 10

"It's Time to Trust Me "

"Jaden." I backed away and started crying. He sat up in shock. I can't believe I never knew he was a wolf.

"Kat, I'm- " he stood up but Dean aimed a gun at him.

"Not another step fur ball." Jaden put his hands up in defense. He got down on both knees with his hands over his head.

"Your a werewolf. Why didn't you tell me?" was all I could say.

"I didn't want to put you in anymore danger. But even as I am, my love for you was never a lie Katherine. I swear."

"Did you kill the girl last night?" asked Sam.

"No." said Jaden.

"Sure, how would you know?" asked Dean. Still pointing the gun at his heart. Jaden looked back at me.

"Katherine, I swear I didn't kill those girls. I know that you know that I'm telling the truth. Please, you have to trust me. I am not the only werewolf in town."

"Who's the other one?" I asked. I whipped the tears off of my cheeks.

"You really don't know?" he asked. I thought about it for a second. Then it hit me. Animal aggressiveness, a like for blonds, comes to school with random injuries, and is never seen after dark.

"Tyler."

"Yes, you probably saw him today. I went out last night to find Tyler. I had a feeling he would be prowling. We got into a fight. I got knocked out and he killed the girl. I swear."

"How do we know we can trust you with that Jaden? Werewolves don't think straight when they're killing. Most of them don't even remember who they kill." stated Dean.

"I know, but I can. I don't know how but I have better control. That's why I was passed out and Tyler went on with his marry way. It's hard to keep control and it's very taxing. Tyler is just impulsive and kills whatever blond he pleases." he looked back at me "Please Kat, I'm telling the trust. You have to believe me." the odd thing is. I do. I can tell he's telling the trust.

"Dean, put the gun down."

"Excuse me?" he looked shocked.

"Trust me. Put it down."

"Cheshire."

"Dean!" I snapped. "For once in your life. Trust me." he sighed and put the gun down. I helped Jaden on the bed.

"Does Adrian know?" I asked.

"Ya, my whole family does. I was turned back when I was fifteen. My dad was killed by the werewolf that did this to me."

"So your whole family knows your a werewolf and their ok with it?" asked Sam. Jaden smiled slightly.

"Well, my whole family has a touch of the supernatural. My mom and both of my siblings are shape shifters."

"What kind?" I asked. Ok, I really am losing my touch. My boyfriend is a werewolf and my best friend is a shape shifter.

"They are shape shifters that become wolves." my dream. I remember my dream when I was younger and I saw a massive wolf in a warehouse. In one way or another my dreams do make sense.

"Why aren't you one?" asked Sam.

"I'm adopted. Apparently, I was found in the arms of my dying mother when I was three months old. She wondered into the circus camp and my mom found her. She took me in as her own. My father didn't want anything to do with me at first. Then he started to warm up to me. Then later Adrian and Blue were born. And the reason why we are no longer in the circus is because I was turned and my father was killed. There were other shape shifters in the circus and the told my mom wither we leave or I have to die. So, we left."

"And we met three years ago." I remembered now. Jaden's eyes widened.

"I wasn't sure you remembered that." he smiled.

"What happened three years ago?" asked Sam.

"That time I left to find the werewolf. I found the wolf in a warehouse and Jaden made me leave. You kissed my forehead. I remember you now."

"Yes, I was the one in the warehouse." he smiled.

"Was that wolf Tyler?" I asked.

"Sadly, it was about a week after he was turned."

"So he does have a thing for me. Lovely." I moaned.

"So what? Can't we just go blow Tyler's brains out." said Dean.

"I don't think it's be that easy. I mean prom is in two day's and Tyler is most likely going to win."

"And?" Dean was getting annoyed.

"And, we wait until after prom. If we move now Tyler may kill someone else. We wait until after prom to kill him."

"Ah, your such a girl!" said Dean.

"Yes I am. And I want to go to prom. So for goodness sake Dean trust me. I may not have hunted for two years but I am smart."

"She's right. Tyler may be impulsive, but he is smart. The possibilities are to high that something could go wrong. There is a full moon at prom, so I will be at my peek. Then I can kill him."

**Crash!**

"Damn." all of us ran downstairs and a rock was laying in the middle of the living room. There was a note attached. I read it aloud.

"_Your right. I am smart. I had a feeling that old lover boy would blow his secret. So I thought ahead. If any move is made towards me before the full moon, I kill Rebecca. It's as easy as that. Or maybe even Hope. Just watch yourselves. It really will be a night to remember."_

"Wow, the freak really is smart" said Dean. Jaden looked out the window.

"Told you."

"So what? We kill Tyler after prom?" asked Sam.

"Or during." I said. All of them looked at me like they weren't expecting me to say that.

"What? Go to prom, have fun, wait to see who gets crowned, kill him and go home. It's a easy as that." I said.

"Wow, who are you and what have you done with me sister?" asked Dean.

"Well this does have to be done orderly or someone else could die."

"I'll see if I can get Adrian and Blue in on this. I know Adrian loves a good throw down." said Jaden.

"It's set then." I smiled faintly and went down to my art studio. Little did I know, Sam followed me down.

"You ok?" he asked. I went shuffling through my sketch book.

"Ya." I sighed.

"You seemed so ok with that plan. Even though I know that your not." I put the books down and turned to face him.

"What do you want me to say Sam? I'm still in shocked that the two most important guys in my life, besides you two, are shape shifters. All I wanted was a normal life. Was that seriously to much to ask?" I was almost yelling.

"Huh, trust me. I know what that feels like." he smiled softly. My eyes dropped. "I know that there's something else bothering you Chesh."

"You know about my visions right?"

"Ya."

"Well, ever since I started getting them I got into the habit of drawing them. It helps me express whats going on inside me head. It helps me not to go insane. I'm just trying to find a picture I drew awhile ago. I think it has something to do with prom, but I don't remember."

"Do you want any help finding it?" he asked.

"No, I think I can find it."

"Alright. I'll be upstairs then." he softly smiled at me. I wen back to looking around for the picture. Still no luck.

"_Which one will you choose? Which one which one? Two brothers, one with love and one with the hidden affection. One you will be with and one you will lose forever. Which one which one. Both with a secret that will test you."_


	11. A Night to Remember

**Ya! emotional chapter rule! I really hope you like the story so far. please review!**

Chapter 11

"A Night to Remember "

Well, it's prom day. It's about seven right now. Prom starts at seven thirty. My brothers, Jaden, and Adrian were downstairs talking about the plan to kill Tyler. I never could find the picture that I needed to find.

"_** Two brothers, one with love and one with the hidden affection. One you will be with and one you will lose forever. Which one which one. Both with a secret that will test you."**_Those words rang through my mind. Over and over again. If I could have found that picture, maybe I could know what to look out for.

I was putting on my makeup. Mainly just sparkly blue eye shadow, red lip gloss, and mascara. My jewelry, I had on a black lace choker with red beads hanging off of it, my mothers locket, and black hanging earrings. My dress was spaghetti strapped. It went down to the floor. It was red with black lace around my waste, around the top, and around the bottom. There was also a lacy pattern that sparkled and went to the top of the dress. My shoes were just plain sandal heels. I just put my hair up in a simple bun. It's a little after seven thirty now.

"You almost ready babe?!" called Jaden.

"Oh yes. I am so ready to kill the prom king." I said sarcastically. I took my favorite silver knife and tucked it away under my dress. I walked downstairs. Jaden and Adrian were all dressed up. Jaden was wearing a black suit and a red tie. Adrian was wearing black dress pants, a dark red dress shirt, and a black tie.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Jaden smiled and kissed me.

"Thank you. Both of you look wonderful." I shot a smile to Adrian. Which he returned.

"You do look beautiful Chesh." said Sam.

"Thanks."

"So, do you know the plan?" asked Dean.

"Ya, after the crowning. Lure Tyler out."

"Good." he smiled. I could tell he wanted to say something else. I know Dean. By the look in his eyes, it must be a chick flick moment and he doesn't have a clue how to say it.

"Just tell me I look beautiful Dean and hug me you asshole." I smiled. He just smirked.

"Alright. You look beautiful, shorty." even in heels I'm not as tall as him. I hugged him and Sam.

"Let's role boys." Jaden and Adrian took my arms on both sides and we left. All of us took Jaden's truck and my brothers followed in the Impala. Jaden, Adrian, and myself went inside. No sign of Tyler, or even Rebecca.

"Can I get a pick of you two nominees?" a sophomore from the year book walked up.

"Sure, I guess." I looked at the boys and Jaden just nodded.

"I'm gonna go look around." he walked off.

"Alright you two. Get close." Adrian put an arm around my waist and pulled me closely. We smiled as if we knew everything was going to be good. Even if we were going to kill Tyler tonight. I looked up into Adrians eyes.

"It'll be ok." he reassured. I smiled sadly.

"Whatever you say." we walked around and ended up meeting up with Hope. I looked around the room in hopes of seeing Jaden. I didn't want to let him out of my sight. There is a full moon tonight. I was able to locate him finally. I left Adrian and Hope and went to Jaden.

"Apart from this being a night on a mission. Do you want to dance?" thankfully this was a slow song. He smiled.

"How could I ever turn you down." he smiled. I took his hand and we went out to the floor and slow danced. I held him tightly. As if I was afraid he would slip right through my fingers.

"I'll protect you Kat." he whispered.

"It's not me I'm worried about." I sighed. He pulled me in even closer. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"It'll be ok Katherine."

"I love you Jay."

" Love you to.." the song ended and we just mingled until about nine. That's when the crowning was. I found Adrian and we went up on stage. That is when I saw Tyler. Thankfully, Rebecca seemed ok.

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome. These fine young men and woman have waited for a month to find out who will win king and queen. Now today is that day. Now, your prom king is... Tyler Masters!" of course. Tyler left Rebecca's side and went to go get the crown.

"And your prom queen is..." probably Rebecca. "Katherine Campbell!" holy crap. I was in shock over this. I went to the front and got my crown. I could see Jaden in the crowd. I could tell the full moon was creeping in. he had that, "I'm going to eat you." look in his eyes. Sadly there was a king and queen dance. We walked out into the middle of the floor.

"Wow, who know it would be us out here."

"Throw away the act Tyler. I know you had something to do with this."

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." he smiled.

"So, having a nice full moon?" I asked. He smiled and his eyes turned bright blue.

"You tell me." his teeth were showing themselves. I pushed him back.

"Wrong move." he smiled and then vanished. Murmurs were all around because no one saw him move. Jaden and Adrian joined me.

"Were did he go?" I asked.

"Where's Rebecca?" Adrian asked. We looked around and she was nowhere to be found.

"Great." I mumbled. The three of us split of and looked around the school. I went barefoot and took my hair down. We couldn't find them. I went outside and met Dean and Sam at the Impala.

"What happened?" asked Sam.

"Tylers gone and Rebecca is missing. Oh, and I got prom queen." I tossed the crown down.

"Congrats. Where did they go?" asked Dean.

"I don't know. We searched the school and found nothing. I never even saw him leave."

"Got to love the full moons." said Dean. Jaden ran up to us. He was barefoot and his jacket was off.

"I think we have Tyler's trail. He took off toward the old warehouse on the east side of town." it had to be a warehouse. "Adrian and I am going over."

"I'm going with you."

"No, Tyler wants you. Not Rebecca."

"Please Jaden."

"No." he took my face in his hands. "Please don't come." soon I heard paws hitting the ground. Behind Jaden was a massive wolf. On all fours it was probably seven feet tall. Probably about ten feet long. The coat was a beautiful caramel color. It was Adrian. I could tell by the eyes.

"Looking good Addy." I told him. He blinked.

"We have to go." Jaden gave me a passionate kiss and ran with Adrian to the warehouse. I paused until the were out of range.

"Like hell I'm waiting." I took out my knife and made a slit in my dress to about my knees and started ripping it until it was all the way to my knees. I can't run in a dress.

"What are you doing?" asked Dean.

"What do you think. I'm going after Tyler to save Rebecca." I dug in the back of the Impala and got my bow and arrows.

"Like hell you are. We can go after them. But Jaden had a point. Tyler wants you. Not Rebecca." said Dean sternly. I strapped the arrows to my back and shot a nasty look to Dean.

"I am not leaving him." I growled. Somehow he knew something was up. He nodded and all three of us got in the Impala and we drove to the warehouse. I had this bad feeling in my chest.

"Alright, we can split up, but Cheshire. Please, be careful." stressed Dean.

"Yes Dad." we split up and I went around back. The place was really creeping me out. It hasn't been used in over fifty years. I set my bow to get ready to shoot right off the bat.

"Becca, Becca!" I whispered loudly.

"Over here." I heard a whisper inside of a crate. I broke it open and Becca fell out. I helped her up.

"Are you ok?"

"He's a monster." she cried.

"I know. I'm going to get you out of here. Stay close." we started back the way I came. Soon I heard loud clapping behind me. We both turned. A very amused Tyler stood there.

"Nice work hunter. How on earth do you think lover boy would feel. I already had some fun with his brother." my heart just dropped. "Easy princess. I didn't kill him. I knocked him out and left him around the side." he smiled and then he was gone. It wasn't even two minutes and he had me by the hair. Becca backed up.

"Personally, you looked better as a blond." he snickered. He dug his nails into my forehead and blood cascaded down my face.

"Hey Tyler."

"Yes?"

"Bite me." I growled and stabbed him in the leg with my knife. He let go of me and I ran. I grabbed Becca by the arm and we took off running. I stopped.

"Keep running. Don't stop!" she kept going and I loaded an arrow. "Come out freak!" I shouted.

"Ok." he pulled me down. "Now, how about that bite." he had me pinned. I have never been around a werewolf this strong. All of the sudden though he was pulled off of me, by Jaden.

"Run!" he yelled. I grabbed my bow and took off, but I didn't keep going. Tyler was winning. Tyler grabbed Jaden by the shirt and hauled him over his head and threw him. Jaden crashed through some crates. He wasn't moving. Tyler walked to Jaden and pulled him up by the collar.

"Tyler!" I loaded an arrow at him. Tyler pulled Jaden in front of him as a shield.

"Katherine!" Sam and Dean ran up behind me. Guns aimed at Tyler.

"Drop him Tyler!" I growled.

"Your going to have to shoot us both Kitty Cat." he laughed. Jaden started coughing.

"Kat, just shoot." Jaden weized.

"No, I won't. Drop him Tyler!" I tried again.

"You heard him Kitty Cat. If I die he dies with me."

"Katherine!" Jaden yelled. Silent tears made their ways down my cheeks. "Shoot Kat. It'll be ok."

"Please no." I cried.

"It'll be ok." he smiled. "I love you."

"Well, isn't this sweet, but-" I cut Tyler off. I released the arrow and it hit both of them. Going through both hearts. They both fell to the ground.

"_** Two brothers, one with love and one with the hidden affection. One you will be with and one you will lose forever."**_

I dropped the bow to the ground. I let out a loud breath. Tears just streaming down my face.

"Cheshire." Dean said softly. I put my hand up.

"Don't say a word." my voice broke. I pulled the arrow out of them and closed Jaden's eyes.

"Katherine." Dean tried again, but I stopped him.

"Not a word." my voice breaking. I got salt and gas out of the Impala and lit their bodies a flame. Sam draped his jacket over my shoulders. I didn't shrug it off either. I needed that comfort right now. We stood there silently until the bodies were ash. We went back to the Impala and I crawled into the back.

"Where's Becca?" I asked softly.

"Adrian's taking her home." said Dean.

"Ok." I closed my eyes. "Can we go to a hotel?" I asked softly. I didn't want to go home right now.

"Sure." said Sam. We drove back into town and checked into a hotel. I just laid down on the far bed. I snuggled with Sam's jacket and fell asleep. Soon I felt someone washing the blood off of my forehead. I didn't even open my eyes. It was soothing. Then a light kiss on my forehead. I snuggled closer with the jacket and was out.


	12. Denial

**Sorry it's been a little while. I really hope you like the story and please review.**

Chapter 12

"Denial "

We left the hotel around ten. Sam and Dean took me back to my place to get my stuff. It was pretty silent the whole time. All of it felt so unreal to me. Like it never even happened. The werewolves, the scratches on my forehead, the arrow. From my past visions, I thought Tyler was supposed to kill Jaden. Not me.

I called Blue to come pick up any of Jaden's things that she wanted. I couldn't get a hold of their mother, or Adrian for that matter. I sold all my painting and drawings. The ones I couldn't sell quickly I gave to Blue to do as she pleased. I made about four thousand dollars.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I got it!" Dean called from downstairs. "Cheshire door!" I came down stairs and Rebecca was here.

"Becca?" she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I was caught off guard. I returned the hug anyway. But ever since I started school with her, we've been butting heads.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"For what?" I pulled back.

"You saved me."

"It was nothing, really." I gave her a fake smile.

"Yes it was." she paused. "I'm sorry about Jaden."

"Thanks." I smiled sadly.

"And don't worry. I'll keep your secret." she left. Thankfully, Tyler lived alone so no one would come after me. After I finished packing, I loaded everything into the impala.

"Kat!" I turned around and Adrian was coming towards me.

"Take your time." Sam and Dean got in the car and I walked towards him.

"Hey." he smiled.

"Hi." this felt very awkward. We just stood there rocking on our heels.

"So, your really leaving?"

"Ya, I can't stay here after that." my chest started to burn.

"I understand. But you know mom and Blue don't blame you for anything. Jaden was crazy about you and you are practically part of the family. Hell, you are part of the family."

"I know." my eyes started to water.

"I don't blame you either." he smiled sadly.

"I know." A lone tear escaped my right eye and Adrian caught it. He held his hand on my cheek and I leaned into it's loving feel.

"It'll be ok." he pulled me into a tight hug. I didn't want to let him go. He pulled back and kissed my cheek. "I'm gonna miss you Kat."

"I'm gonna miss you to." he kissed the top of my head and walked away. "I really am going to miss you." I whispered. I crawled into the back seat of the impala and we silently drove off. Leaving Fell's, the place I thought I could start over. The place where I killed my lover. I leaned back in my seat and fell asleep.

_**Drip Drip Drip**_

"_**Hello?" my voice echoed. I was back in the warehouse.**_

"_**You killed him." I heard a faint whisper.**_

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**You killed him." I turned around and jumped. It was me, covered in blood and holding a bloody arrow. She started to come towards me. I backed away. I fell backwards.**_

"_**Leave me alone!" before I knew it she was standing over me.**_

"_**You killed an innocent man. You've been trying to tell yourself that for years but you wouldn't listen." she growled. The dreams. I saw a woman on a dock. That woman, was me.**_

"_**I thought Tyler was supposed to kill him."**_

"_**He was, but he was also your temptation and you failed. Now feel your pain." she stabbed the arrow in my shoulder.**_

I shot up in me seat and started panting. I worked hard to catch me breath. I felt this sharp pain in my stomach.

"Dean pull over." I groaned.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" he pulled to the side of the rode. I bailed out and puked in the grass.

"You ok?" Sam stood over me and handed me some water. I cleaned out my mouth and took a few sips. I handed him back the water. And apparently We're three hours away from Fell's. It doesn't feel like I was asleep for that long. I got back in the car and laid down.

"You good?" Dean asked. I nodded. I didn't want to go back to sleep. We drove for another two hours and pulled into a gas station.

"You want anything?" asked Dean. I shook my head. Not long after he walked off I opened the car door and puked outside.

"Oh Cheshire." Sam got out and knelt down beside me. He place a hand on my sweaty forehead. "Your burning up."

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"Your ok Chesh." he rubbed my back until Dean came back.

"What happened?"

"She threw up again, and she's burning up." Dean put a hand to my forehead.

"Are you hot or cold?"

"Hot."

"Alright, so it's probably not a fever. Can you make it another hour?" I nodded. We sped down the road and I slept with my head almost out the window to get a breeze. When we finally got to the hotel, I ran into our room and puked in the toilet.

"Here." Dean came in and handed me some water. I took a few sips and gave it back.

"Are you sure your ok?"

"Ya, I'm going to take a shower." Dean left and I showered. I mainly just stood there and let the water run over me. It was strangely soothing. When I got out, Dean was gone.

"Where's Dean?"

"Getting dinner."

"Can I borrow your cell?" I asked.

"Sure." Sam tossed me his phone and I called Hope.

"Hello?"

"Hope!"

"Katherine! Holy crap girl. It's only been half a day and I already miss you. What's up?"

"I threw up three times today and I'm having hot flashes."

"Well you've been having those problems off and on for two months. It's also possible grief with Jaden that's making it worse. Have you thought about taking -"

"No"

"But Kat, you could be-"

"No._

"Come on, just ta-"

"Bye Hope." I regret doing that, but I didn't want to hear it. I gave Sam back the phone.

"Everything ok?"

"Ya." I laid down beside him on the bed. It's just like old times with us sharing a bed. Dean walked in not long after with dinner.

"You want my fries?" asked Dean. I shook me head. "Look honey. I know your not in the mood for anything at the moment, but your threw up three times already and you have nothing left to puke. So please, humor me." he held out his fries again. I chose not to argue and I ate them. Afterward's, I went to bed.

_**Drip Drip Drip**_

_**This time. I was in a bedroom. It looked like it belonged to a little girl.**_

_**Drip Drip Drip**_

"_**Why did you kill him mommy?" I turned around to a little girl in the doorway. Long blond hair and brown eyes. Those eyes, they were like Jaden's. She was covered in blood.**_

"_**You weren't supposed to kill him. Why didn't you let Tyler. Your dreams told you Tyler would kill him and yet you ignored them."**_

"_**I thought it would be better if I did it instead. I killed him to end his pain and Tyler would have out of spite."**_

"_**But you've know for years that he would die anyway. You're not normal. You never have been mommy. Try telling your children that you killed your lover. When it was Tyler's job. Was it that you were busy thinking of Adrian." she smiled.**_

"_**No. I loved Jaden."**_

"_**I have no doubt. But you need to stop denying your feeling and own up to things. Let him go." the girl lunged at me and dug a knife in my stomach.**_

" _**Things will get a whole lot worse if you don't let it go."**_

"_**I already have." I coughed. She dug the knife deeper.**_

"_**Trust me. It takes longer then twenty four hours. Someone else will die if you don't own up to your mistakes and your feelings."**_

"No!" I shot up in bed. Sam shot up beside me. I struggled to catch me breath.

"What happened?" Dean was up within seconds. I just rolled out of bed and crawled into the bathroom. I threw up in the toilet. Sam and Dean were in there within seconds. Dean was knelt down beside me and Sam stood over us.

"Bad dream?" Dean asked softly. I just nodded and threw my arms around him. I cried into his shoulder. He gently rocked me back and forth as I cried. He stroked my hair. The same way he did when I was little.

"It's ok sweetheart. It was just a bad dream." I shook my head.

"When are any of my dreams just a dream?" I asked. He pulled back a little and made me look at him.

"No matter what it was. Sam and I'll protect you. Alright? " I nodded. "You have nothing to worry about. Now lets get you back to bed"

"Um, I need to pick up something first." Dean drove me to the nearest store. I didn't show him what I bought. I didn't show Sam either when we got back. It was a little after midnight. I got a pregnancy test. I did the test and waited the three minutes. Which felt like an eternity. When it was over, I looked at the stick. I swallowed hard. My heart felt like it fell into my stomach. I walked out of the bathroom with it. Sam and Dean just gave me a long look.

"Cheshire?" Sam pushed softly. I don't think this is what they wanted to see. Their eighteen year old sister with a pregnancy test. I swallowed hard. Tears started down my face.

"I'm pregnant."

**To Be Continued...**

**This is the final chapter of the story. I love writing cliff hangers. But I am planning a sequel. But I also want to know if anyone actually wants one or not. The sequel will include finding John Winchester(again), re-bonding between father and daughter, the truth behind the strange dreams, and Cheshire coming to terms with the idea of being a mother. The baby will probably make an appearance in the sequel to. :)**


End file.
